Inside Out (6770 Ultimate Cartoon Resolution Style) - Trailers/Transcripts
Trailer 1 *(The Cartoon Character Family are Eating) *Jane Mancini: So, how was the first day of school? *Romantic Heart Skunk: It was fine, I guess. *Rosariki (Narrating): Do you ever look at someone and wonder what is going on inside their head? *Linda Belcher: Did you guys pick up on that? *Treat Heart Pig: Sure did. *Daisy Duck: Something's wrong. *Linda Belcher: We're gonna find out what's happening, but we'll need support. Signal the husband. *(Jane Mancini Clears her Throat) *(Hockey Game Plays) *(Jane Mancini Clears her Throat Louder) *Brave Heart Lion: Uh-oh. She's looking at us. What did she say? *Tenderheart Bear: Huh? Oh, uh, sorry, sir. No one was listening. *Brave Heart Lion: Is it garbage night? Uh, we left the toilet seat up. What? What is it, woman? What? *Linda Belcher: Signal him again. *Michael Mancini: Ah, so, Romantic Heart Skunk, how was school? *Yin: Seriously? *Linda Belcher: You've gotta be kidding me! *Slappy Squirrel: For this we gave up that Brazilian helicopter pilot? *(6770 Ultimate Cartoon Resolution Productions) *(Proud Heart Cat Touches a Button) *Romantic Heart Skunk: School was great, all right? *Apu Nahasapeemapetilon: What was that? I thought you said we were gonna act casual. *Jane Mancini: Romantic Heart Skunk, is everything okay? *(Romantic Heart Skunk Scoffs) *Tenderheart Bear: Sir, she just rolled her eyes at us. *Brave Heart Lion: All right. Make a show of force. I don't wanna have to put the foot down. *Tenderheart Bear: No! Not the foot! *Michael Mancini: Romantic Heart Skunk, I do not like this new attitude. *Fryguy: Oh, I'll show you attitude, old man. *Apu Nahasapeemapetilon: No. No, no, no. Breathe. *(Fryguy Punches Apu Nahasapeemapetilon and Hits a Button) *Romantic Heart Skunk: What is your problem? Just leave me alone! *Tenderheart Bear: Sir, reporting high levels a sass. *Brave Heart Lion: Take it to deaf con 2. *Tenderheart Bear: Deaf con 2. *Michael Mancini: I don't know where this disrespectful attitude came from. *Fryguy: You want a piece of this, Pops? *Romantic Heart Skunk: Yeah, well, well-- *Brave Heart Lion: Prepare the foot! *Tenderheart Bear: Keys to safety position. *(Everyone Puts in Key) *Tenderheart Bear: Ready to launch on your command, sir! *(Michael Mancini and Romantic Heart Skunk Look at Each Other Angrily) *(Fryguy Screams) *Romantic Heart Skunk: Just shut up! *Brave Heart Lion: Fire! *Michael Mancini: That's it. Go to your room. *Tenderheart Bear: The foot is down. The foot is down. *(Everyone Cheers) *Brave Heart Lion: Good job, gentlemen. That could've been a disaster. *Linda Belcher: Well, that was a disaster. *From the minds of Up (6770 Ultimate Cartoon Resolution Style), Cartoon Character Story 3 (6770 Ultimate Cartoon Resolution Style), and Finding Skippy Squirrel (6770 Ultimate Cartoon Resolution Style)... *(Slappy Squirrel Pushes a Button) *Larry the Lobster: Come. Fly with me, Gatinha. *(Girls Sigh) *Inside Out (6770 Ultimate Cartoon Resolution Style) *Coming Soon to YouTube. Trailer 2 *Jane Mancini: So, Romantic Heart Skunk, how was the first day of school? *Romantic Heart Skunk: Fine, I guess. *Linda Belcher: Did you guys pick up on that? *Treat Heart Pig: Sure did. *Daisy Duck: Something's wrong. *Linda Belcher: Signal the husband. *Jane Mancini: (Clear throat) *Brave Heart Lion: Uh-oh. She's looking at us. What did she say? *Tenderheart Bear: Uh, sorry, sir! No one was listening! *Brave Heart Lion: Is it garbage night? We left the toilet seat up? What is it, woman? What? *Rosariki: I'm Rosariki. This is Penny Ling. That's Fryguy. *Fryguy: What? *Rosariki: This is Proud Heart Cat. And that's Apu Nahasapeemapetilon. *Apu Nahasapeemapetilon: (Screaming) *Rosariki: We're Romantic Heart Skunk's emotions. These are Romantic Heart Skunk's memories. They're mostly happy you'll notice, not to brag. *Penny Ling: I wanted to maybe hold one..? *Rosariki: What happened? Penny Ling! *Apu Nahasapeemapetilon: She did something to the memory! *Jane Mancini: Is everything okay? *Romantic Heart Skunk: I dunno. *Apu Nahasapeemapetilon: Change it back, Rosariki! *Rosariki: I'm trying! *Penny Ling: Rosariki, no! Please! *Rosariki: Let it go! *Apu Nahasapeemapetilon: The core memories! *Rosariki: No, no, no, no! *Fryguy: Can I say that curse word now? *Proud Heart Cat: What do we do now? *Apu Nahasapeemapetilon: Nothing's working! Why isn't it working? *Proud Heart Cat: We have a major problem. *Apu Nahasapeemapetilon: Oh, I wish Rosariki was here. *Rosariki: We can fix this! We just have to get back to headquarters. *Penny Ling: That's long term memory. You could get lost in there. *Rosariki: Think positive! *Penny Ling: Okay, I'm positive you will get lost in there. *Apu Nahasapeemapetilon: What was that? Was it a bear? *Proud Heart Cat: There are no bears in San Francisco. *Fryguy: I saw a really hairy guy. He looked like a bear. *Rosariki: This place is huge! Imagination Land? No way! Dream Productions? Pegasus! He's right there! I loved you in Fairy Dream Adventure Part 7. Okay, bye. I love you. *(From the minds behind Up (6770 Ultimate Cartoon Resolution Style), Cartoon Characters, Inc. (6770 Ultimate Cartoon Resolution Style), and Finding Skippy Squirrel (6770 Ultimate Cartoon Resolution Style)) *Rosariki: We can't focus on what's going wrong. There's always a way to turn things around! *Proud Heart Cat: It's broccoli! *Fryguy: Congratulations, San Francisco! You've ruined pizza! *Thaddius Vent: Who's the birthday girl? *Romantic Heart Skunk: (Yells) *Apu Nahasapeemapetilon: Brain freeze! *Rosariki: Hang on! Romantic Heart Skunk, here we come! Clips/Years/Companies: *Inside Out (@2015 Disney) *Melrose Place (@1992-1999 Darren Star Productions) *The Care Bears Family (@1986-1988 Nelvana) *GoGoRiki (@2008-2012 FUN Union) *Super Mario (@1985-2019 Nintendo) *Animaniacs (@1993-1998 Warner Bros. Pictures) *Littlest Pet Shop (@2012-2015 DHX Media) *Yin Yang Yo! (@2006-2009 Jetix Animation) *Disney Cartoons (@1940-2019 Disney) *The Simpsons (@1989-2019 20th Century Fox) *Bob's Burgers (@2011-2019 20th Century Fox) *SpongeBob SquarePants (@1999-2019 Nickelodeon) *Oscar's Orchestra (@1994-1996 Warner Music Television) Category:6770 Ultimate Cartoon Resolution Category:6770 Ultimate Cartoon Resolution's Transcripts Category:Inside Out Trailers Category:Inside Out Transcripts Category:Trailers Category:Transcripts